Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/12 May 2016
12:03 o 12:04 * DaniSkies -ify 12:04 y'all green 12:05 I love how that's the first thing I say 12:06 hi 12:06 hyello 12:07 Simu I need you to ping me 12:08 Zenzizenic 12:08 Yeah it's not working 12:08 are your chat hacks enabled? 12:08 ya 12:08 huh 12:09 Let me try something 12:09 gonna be a bit depressing but i feel kinda very bad about like what trevor's going through right now and i'm trying to do my best to help him along but then people keep pushing him down and all that shit. sorry, i just felt i needed to say that what with my own mood problems happening after all of these recent happenings but i'm trying to be more present in the community and whatever 12:09 o 12:09 try again simu 12:09 Zenzizenzic 12:10 aaa it worked 12:10 nice (y) 12:19 i wonder... 12:19 !on 12:19 wow. 12:20 Oops. 12:20 Bot, PM. 12:22 don't pm the bot 12:23 but you can pm me, since I'm the one manning it as of now. 12:23 or not. 12:23 yo zen 12:23 was that someone from old fanon? 12:25 That was Grace Fire 12:27 @Simu 12:27 oh 12:28 wowsers 12:28 wb aptos 12:28 Thx 12:28 did grace try and pm a bot? 12:28 wb 12:28 Yep 12:29 lol 12:29 damned lag 12:29 test 12:30 test2? 12:30 loving the lag <3 12:32 zen, send a message quickly. 12:32 jewr-w 12:32 a 12:32 a 12:32 a 12:32 a 12:32 a 12:32 aa 12:32 thanks 12:32 now I know the messages aren't being received late. 12:35 MBD's master left 12:35 I back 12:35 Wb 12:36 thnx (y) 12:36 test 12:37 lmao do you need the bot to log? 12:35 I back 12:35 Wb 12:36 thnx (y) 12:36 test 12:37 lmao do you need the bot to log? 12:38 yes 12:39 This is lagging intensely. I need to reset. again. 12:39 why did that ping me? 12:39 idk 12:43 test 12:45 wb aptos 12:48 pseudo o/ 12:49 hi 12:53 hi odre 12:53 odrey* 12:53 damn it 12:53 hi 12:53 you could call me trashcan and i wouldnt care its fine 12:56 trashcanNOT 12:56 pl e ase 12:56 i'm actually a trash can irl 12:57 i have hands B^) 12:57 O 12:58 I'm actually a helicopter that is sexually drawn to light bulbs 12:59 @trashcan 01:00 same 01:00 hey trashcan, do staff have emotes? 01:00 (Amethystkitten) 01:00 (Stevenismyuniverse) 01:00 wow 01:00 that hurts. 01:00 (Fruitninja155) 01:00 (lenhi) 01:01 (pseudo) 01:01 (ytw) 01:01 (pseudomiracles) 01:01 (Zenzizenzic) 01:01 cries 01:01 You mean to tell me only Len and Ame have emotes? 01:01 (dani) 01:02 his username is daniskies, right? 01:03 (daniskies) 01:03 wow. 01:04 (ao) 01:04 (rael) 01:05 (regi) 01:05 wow 01:05 I've never realized how this wiki is just booming with rps. 01:07 And i just closed mine. 01:08 * Pseudo-Miracles nyoom out of the room 01:08 i must go 01:08 i wanna be in the room where it happens but real life is this shitty thing that exists 01:08 okbye 01:12 what do you mean you closed yours? 01:12 which one 01:17 i 01:17 Sorry. ;~; 01:18 MRD BOT! DELETE THAT PART FROM THE LOGS! 01:18 it's fine, honestly, i take on any pronouns but xe/xym/xyr are my preferred 01:18 uvu#// it chill 01:18 but now i shall disappear again 01:19 I didn't even get to say hi 01:19 lol 01:27 hi AO 01:27 hi 01:29 Simu 01:30 * DaniSkies re-ify 01:31 yes 01:32 ,,,,,,,i should probably update emoticons right ahahaha ;w; 01:33 I literally messaged the admin group with "pssst" 01:34 hOLD UP 01:34 {spoopy} 01:34 wai tfuck 01:35 (spoopy) 01:42 SIMU 01:42 how art thou doing that? 01:42 doing what? 01:43 Oh um, Len is saying not to use bot script because they previously said to not use such 01:43 pinging me without using one of my ping phrases 01:43 ughh, do I have to explain this again? LOOK AT MY JS PAGE(S) 01:43 They are empty 01:43 It's MRD bot that's logging 01:44 it just (for some reason) goes to my contribs 01:44 In no way can I fix this nor can I help it. 01:44 it just happens 01:44 Are you telling it to log by your account or by his account 01:44 Anyway, these are their words, not mine 01:45 Then why didn't they tell ME about it? I have their skype anyway. 01:52 (dani) 01:52 okay good 01:52 i dont know if any other browser works for Chrome OS other than Google and Chrome itself 01:52 emoticons are updated 01:53 why did you change the font? 01:55 wait, no, nvm 01:55 ? 01:55 it was just my chat glitching out on me. 01:55 You are having a lot of chat issues 01:56 Well I'm sorry for that. 01:57 gonna try this again 02:18 same 02:34 I get out next friday 02:34 and can not be stressed for the next two months 02:34 for summer break? 02:46 yeah 02:46 Chat is all yours now 02:46 \o/ 03:32 Yo 03:32 hi 06:06 Hi 06:19 and with that I leave. 09:42 helo 09:42 Binch, 09:43 wow ok 10:48 Has the new episode aired yet? 10:49 nvm 10:50 * DaniSkies -ify 10:54 Excited for "In Too Deep?" 10:55 brb breakfast 10:55 Very 10:56 dani 10:56 dani ping 10:56 ughhh ping me when u get back 11:04 whoops 11:05 !summon rael 11:05 YES OK 11:05 im drawing the thank you page rn 11:05 ;w; 11:05 allllmost there 11:05 and by almost i mean i hate drawing bodies 11:05 ;w;w;w;w;w; 11:06 we 11:06 we're watching Great Gatsby in AP Lang today and I know the soundtrack but i've never seen great gatsby before. it's just so ;w; nostalgic 11:07 day one of unistuck: 100 panels? pfft that wont be hard 11:07 day 2: SEND SO MUCH HELP 11:07 truth 11:08 i love how chill spirit looks in like all of his panels 11:08 and then 11:08 http://puu.sh/oCo1z/e22394943e.png 11:08 ,,, 11:08 ,,, 11:09 puu.sh is blocked isnt it 11:09 yes it is 11:09 but wow, look at that hsfanon that's totally not being used at current 11:09 but wow. fight me 11:09 * DaniSkies grabs the knife 11:09 this is a stupid idea 11:10 Meow. Fat fight. 11:10 Cat fight.* 11:10 wow 11:10 uncalled for 11:10 i'm not fat, maybe 11:10 Your mom is uncalled for. 11:10 your DAD is uncalled for 11:10 your being is uncalled for(?) 11:10 What the fuck did you just say about Centenary? Bitch? 11:11 bitch!!! 11:11 Oh my god. 11:11 There go my robont feelings. 11:11 Out the window. 11:12 defenestrated 11:12 holy shint you funcking poonkie? 11:12 gonna go cry about it? 11:12 You just called me a poonkie. 11:12 ya 11:12 Ya. 11:13 I'll pop a glock in your mouth. 11:13 Make a brain slushie. 11:13 we should kill chai by defenestration 11:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wczdmk3jRN0 11:14 BITCH 11:16 99 pages, 11 likes, i'm crying 11:16 ok well let me actually draw 11:18 * DaniSkies sits 11:21 im almost done 11:21 just gotta do the horns 11:22 rosaline just looks so cute and adorable on her page like ;w; wh 11:22 Rosaline Pearl (SV) 11:22 ;w; wh 11:23 tru 11:23 she looks like if msd were paler and pink and also a pearl and a female 11:26 i'm really enjoying great gatsby what the fuck why have i never watched this before 11:26 i have about thirty minutes left 11:31 I dont like AP tests. 11:32 done @dani 11:33 ohhi aptos 11:33 Hi 11:33 ;w;w;w; @trevor 11:35 is imgur blocked dani? 11:35 yes but i can read the mspfanventures site 11:36 ok ill upload the panel 11:45 i'm updating the progress sheet then i'll be heading out 11:48 okay, i'm going now. i'll talk to you all later uvu#// 11:48 see you dani 11:48 livi o/ 11:48 hello 11:48 hi livi bye livi sorry ;; 11:48 oh noes ;-; 11:48 oh wait 11:48 dnai 11:48 ah shit 2016 05 12